Why to NEVER, EVER, even TRY to capture a wizard
by Amitabh
Summary: My first fanfic ever. A trio of slavecatchers regret catching a High Wizard... Oneshot. Ver. 3.5.1.1.


DISCLAMER: Neither Ragnarok Online nor Gravity belongs to me, and I do not earn any money from the publishing of this story.

포기: Ragnarok 온라인으로 도 아니다 중력은 아니에 속하지 않는다 저, 나는 이 이야기의 간행에서 어떤 돈도 벌지 않는다.

放棄: Ragnarokもオンラインで重力もに属しない私、私はこの物語の出版からのお金を得ないし。

There, I've got all my bases covered.

Okay! This is my first fanfic…EVER. Feel free to give me any criticism. Flames are welcome, on a tolerable level.

Now let's get on with the story!

Note: The magician is from the Republic. I used a German name because the Republic's name sounds German (Although it's more like a very long sentence that I translated with google).

Why to NEVER, EVER, even TRY to capture a wizard (Or any other magic-type skilltree job, for that matter).

Leistungsfähige hohe Zauberer-Frau die mit ihr Energien begabt ist und sie benutzen sie Für gutes und nicht übel und wird von zwei dummen Sklave-Treibern gejagt, die Haben keine Idee von wie leistungsfähig sie wirklich ist und der sie erhalten werden Gebraten in Hühnerflügel (Or Leis, for short) ran through the forest. Some idiots decided to chase her, capture her, and sell her as a slave. Unfortunately for them, they were still on the "chasing" part after 3 hours of running. Then she heard an arrow flying through the air. Then she felt an arrow hit her back, and then she fell asleep. The last thought she had in her head before she was knocked out was: 'Stupid, cheating sleep arrows…..'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to in an hour, tied to a tree. "Hey, the sleepy-head woke up!" One of the three men said. She looked up to see who he was addressing. The leader of the group said, "Hmm… Average muscles, good eyesight, can run for several hours nonstop, seems to have minor mental problems." He said the last part because meanwhile, she seemed to be mumbling incoherently. She was actually mumbling the incantations needed for Amplify Magic Power. She thought about what spell to use to eliminate them, and she settled for a rather complex plan. Then, just as she started canting Napalm Vulcan, one of the men said "Why don't we just keep her for ourselves?" Screw the complex plan. She stripped it down, just because she couldn't wait seeing them in agony. She stopped canting, cast a Napalm Beat, immediately healed them with 3 of the scrolls she reserved in her pocket, used the shock and surprise to cant a Lord of Vermillion, healed them back from the brink of death again (Note: Healing takes away the injury, but not the pain, unless you concentrate on it, but in this case, Leis just wanted them to stay alive long enough to feel the pain), cast a Napalm Vulcan, 3 Heals, Jupitel Thunder, 3 Heals, Storm Gust, 3 Heals, Heaven's Drive, 3 Heals, 3 Fire Bolts… Oops, out of heal scrolls. All this while using AMP between spells. Even the guildmaster would be proud. The Fire Bolt wasn't enough to kill them all in one hit, but they were dying, alright. She used a small Fireball to burn a hole through her ropes, went to get her stuff (And her Staff, har, har. Get the pun? Stuff? Staff?... Nevermind) from the floor, then went off in the vague direction of Yuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

The 3 thugs lived, but they gave up slave-capturing for I-can't-imagine-why.

As for Leis, after she mastered every magic spell in existence (And invented a few), she trained to be a High Priest. Though she got a few stares from the others in Acolyte classes (All of the other people in the Genesis class were 4-12 years old, the Exodus I, 13-17 years and the Exodus II for Priests, 18-21 years), she became a Priest in 3 years and a Master High Priest just 4 years after that (The Valkyrie was so surprised that she revisited that she accidentely imbued her with the powers of the High Priest immediatly). She also created, with her knowledge of the arcane, a Kyrie Eleison that would work against spells, a Lex Divina that would never fail, A Magnus Exorcismus that clears a whole field and doesn't use a gemstone, and a Lex Aeterna that QUINTUPLES damage and increases the duration to forever but doubles energy cost. Unfortunately, she never told anyone how to use those spells. She married a Professor at age 26.

THE END.

Author's Note: Please don't kill me for the main character's name. Please R&R, as long as the reviews aren't like "OMG! DON'T POST BULL$HIT LIKE THIS!!!!111111" but more along the lines of "My good sir, this is a piece of utter crap, and you simply MUST improve your most shitty writing skills." If you don't like it, that is. Also, you can't actually change your class from H. Wiz to H. Priest. Nor can you make new spells. Or master ALL the spells, for that matter. I meant this story to take place INSIDE the Ragnarok universe. I mean, inside. Like Ragnarok Online is the real universe. So it's not very logical that after mastering your job, you can't change again to another one.


End file.
